


Pequeñas bolas de pelos

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que dos son multitud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas bolas de pelos

**Author's Note:**

> Más one-shots! Espero los esten disfrutando todos

La casa era un desastre total, esta por completo destruida.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!-Gritó Derek

Al parecer ser burlaban de su poca paciencia, no había remodelado su casa en el bosque para pasar por estas situaciones.

La sala estaba decorada con pequeñas huellas llenas de lodo, inclusive estaban en los muebles que más adoraba. Caminó un poco y vio todas las almohadas destruidas por detrás de los muebles.

La vena en el rostro de Derek se hacía cada vez más grande.

Continúo su camino por la casa y encontro que las huellas de lobo iban hasta el segundo piso, con pasos rápidos llego hasta la parte de arriba y encontró pelos esparcidos por todo el pasillo.

-¡Que demonios!-

Bajo al notar que nadie se encontraba en su casa, busco su celular y llamó a la única persona que creía responsable de tanto desastre. 

-¿Hola?-Respondieron detrás de la línea. 

-¿Porqué mi casa esta hecha una pocilga?-

-¿Hubo un tornado?-Dijo con cierta diversión en su tono de voz

-¡Stiles!-Reprimió

-Ya lobo amargado, te dara dolor de garganta de tanto gruñir-

-¿A qué hora regresarás?-Dijo con su voz que parecía gruñidos.

-En una hora, por cierto, te tengo una gran noticia-

Y colgó. 

Derek se quedó viendo su celular como si de algo radiactivo se tratara.

-Me volverá loco-se dijo para si.

***********************************************

Luego de una hora la puerta de la casa de los Hale fue abierta y por ella entraron un par de cachorros muy imperativos, ambos entraron girando y brincando, daban vuelvas entre si persiguiendo sus colas y gruñendose por ratos.

-¡Quietos!-Grito Stiles.

-¡Niños!-Dijo Derek

Los cachorros se detuvieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron en unos niños de 5 años ambos de la misma altura, ojos verdes y de piel morena, pero llenos de lunares y el cabello castaño, una perfecta combinación. 

-¿Quién ensucio la casa?-Preguntó el moreno con el ceño fruncido a los cachorros. 

Los niños se señalaron entre sí y gritaron a coro.

-¡Él!-

Derek se llevo las manos a su cabeza masajeandose la sien.

-Vayan a sus habitaciones y no molesten a su padre-Dijo Stiles con un tono divertido.

Ambos subieron corriendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Stiles se acerco poco a poco a su compañero con cariño. 

Hace unos años sentia un odio profundo y ahora solo podía sentir un amor muy muy grande por el moreno.

Con su manos toco despacio el rostro de su esposo y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Feliz aniversario...-Susurro Stiles con suavidad mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entregaba a Derek.

Él se limitó a sonreír, este tipo de atenciones que tenía su esposo hacia él era lo que más amaba de Stiles.

A pesar de que sus hijos siempre lo sacaran de quicio eran su vida entera, todavia puede recordar cuando hiceron el amor durante su luna de miel y al mes siguiente recibieron la mejor noticia que le pudieran haber dado.

Stiles estaba embarazado, su esposo estaba embarazado de él.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo levanto del suelo, girandolo por la gran noticia que habían recibido y no solo era un bebe, era dos.

Eso fue suficiente para confirmar que Stiles era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y la única capaz de devolverle la familia que había perdido.

-Feliz aniversario-Respondió el moreno mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-Pero dime, ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo al ver el sobre que le había entregado.

-Abrelo y lo sabras-Dijo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

El moreno fue abriendo el sobre por la punta y saco un papel que se encontraba dentro, lo leyó detenidamente y miró sorprendido a su compañero.

-Sorpresa-Dijo

Derek lo abrazó nuevamente y lo levanto del suelo dándole vueltas mientras reían animadamente.

Luego de bajarlo tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo beso con toda la intensidad y amor con lo que podría hacerlo. 

Y una vez más confirmó que su esposo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin hago uno con final feliz :')


End file.
